random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
256 Imperial Senate Elections
The 256 Imperial Senate Elections were held 256 years after the death of Shal-Kung in the 12th month of the first day. Half of The Imperial Senate was up for re-election. The seats up were the class of Senators from the 252 elections, in which Hawks increased their Majority. The Doves, riding an anti-Kng Yolsava and anti-war wave, retook the Senate Majority after 10 years, this was also the largest gain of either party for the 250-260 Decade. Following the Elections, Minority Leader Amber Pumia and Senate President Harold Parkinson exchanged positions, with Parkisnon barely surviving the election for Minority Leader after intra-party backlash against him. Balance Of Power Before Elections: Hawks: 405 Doves: 395 Doves need to gain 6 seats to regain the majority After Elections: Doves: 418 Hawks: 382 Result: +23 Doves Doves won 29 seats from Hawks (Defeated 18 Incumbents and won 11 Open Seats), Hawks won 6 seats from Doves (Defeated 4 Incumbents and won 2 Open Seats) Retiring Incumbents Doves 32 Doves Retired # Sheldon Buckley, Retired # Tom Gillmore, Retired to Run For Governor, Won # Tod Coyle, Retired To Run For Governor, Won # Bob McKorea, Retired # Greg Murphy, Retired # Josh Bernard-Travis Camper III, Retired # Charles Grady, Ran For Governor, Won # John Kinghorn, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary Runoff # Peter Brown, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary Runoff # Pat Grey, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary Runoff # Ted Leviathan, Retired # Bernie Crawford, Ran For Governor, Won # David Clay, Retired # Matt Ritcher, Retired # Marie Buchanan, Retired # Scott Daniels, Ran For Governor, Won # John Ryan, Retired # Henry Crab, Retired # Jim Leeding, Ran For Governor, Won # John Greenwich, Retired # Sam Scotland, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Craig Walker, Retired # Don Haster, Retired # Sophie Malone-Cooper, Ran For Governor, Won # Todd Peter, Retired # Sam Churchill, Retired # Mark Johnson, Retired # Julia Bradley, Retired # Dan Heisman, Retired # Roger Porter, Retired # Josh Kevin, Retired # Barney Callow, Retired (Later died in office) Hawks 28 Hawks Retired # Eric Page, Reitred # Grant Meyer, Retired # Herbert Whitmore, Retired # Grace Negron-McLeo, Ran For Governor, Lost # Claire Hannah, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Brad Bishop, Ran For Governor, Lost # Mark Mulligan, Ran For Governor, Lost # Josh Dickerson, Retired # Gerry Peake, Ran For Governor, Won # Russell Hope Jr., Retired # Cindy McCarrey, Retired # Bob Oliver, Retired # Mark McIvan, Retired # Abigail Schneider, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Jeff Mobs, Retired # Dana Christopher-Coleman, Ran For Governor, Lost # John Monroe, Retired # Tod Harvey, Retired # Chris Lennard, Retired # Mark Boston/Joe Walters: Resigned To Become Ambassador To The Neutral Territory of Chitchia, Appointee Ran For Re-Election but later withdrew. # Tom Jackson, Retired # Lawrence Coony, Retired # Marvin O'Mallot, Retired # Mark Bible, Retired # David Parker, Retired # Jim Wheeler, Retired # Harris Schanzler, Retired # Jack Robins, Retired Special Elections # (D) Barney Callow died in 255, he had won re-election in 254 with 57% of the vote. He planned to retire from office. Dove Hold * (D) Donovan Festil: 50% * (H) Amanda Swanson: 48% 2. (D) Troy Rogers resigned in 256 due to possession of drugs, he had won his seat in 254 with 65% of the vote. Dove Hold * (D) Cal Clapper: 69% * (H) April Free: 31% 3. (H) Rod Archer resigned in 256 to return to private law practice, he had won re-election in 252 with 68% of the vote. Hawk Hold * (H) David Needham: 58% * (D) Gordon Collins: 40% 4. (H) Mark Walsh resigned in 255 to become Imperial Director of Housing, he had won re-election in 252 with 80% of the vote. Hawk Hold * (H) Audrey Alexander: 75% * (D) Victor Cook: 25% 5. (D) Evan Cotter resigned in 256 after his Primary Loss, he had won re-election in 252 with 58% of the vote. Dove Hold. * (D) Donovan Brad: 62% * (H) John Trevor: 38% 6. (H) Danny Iles died in office in 251, he had won re-election in 250 with 75% of the vote. Governor Nathan Archie appointed Lt. Governor Bruce Schumann to the seat. Hawk Hold * (H) Bruce Schumann (Inc.): 70% * (D) Conner Canvass: 28% 7. (D) Ted Cornburch announced his resignation effective 257 due to his ongoing battle with cancer. He had won reelection in 254 with 71% of the vote. Dove Hold * (D) Jim Lyman: 68% * (H) Carla Jenkins: 29% 8. (D) John DeMatt resigned in 255 to become Head of The Peace Foundation, he had won re-election in 254. with 62% of the Vote. Governor Nancy Heath appointed Congressman Tod Smith Dove Hold. * (D) Tod Smith: 61% * (H) Joni Davidson: 37% Defeated Incumbents Doves In Primaries 11 Doves Lost their Primaries # Vincent McAbraham failed to make a runoff # Kevin Borlivinto lost to Douglas Tosh # Ruth Heldon lost to James Ratham # Evan Cotter lost to Donovan Brad # Bill Queens lost to Don Schwartz # Clint Stanford lost to Tom Yoga # Sandra Austin lost to Jason Milka # Devin Montenegro lost to Allen Kettington # Jenna Schindler lost to Bradly Weinstein # Jack Stevens lost to John Birdsteyer # Doug Lipper lost to Robert Murphy (later lost General Election) In General Election 4 Doves lost re-election # Mark James lost to Donald McGooding # Brian Nelson lost to Judy Fisherman # Todd Cornet lost to Todd Wasp # Scott Piper lost to Berry Walters Open Seats Doves lost 2 Open Seats # Greg Murphy replaced by Pat Agmeyer # Doug Lipper replaced by John Dudley Hawks In Primaries 8 Hawks Lost Their Primaries # Josh Terry lost to Sam Marriott # Harry Clarkson lost to Grant Payton # Ross Carling lost to Wilson Liam-Clyde # Sam Rodham lost to Bob Prening # Deven Karrlington lost to Mary Kitson # Tod Holcomb lost to Mike Catware # Simon Reeves lost to Bob O'Route # Nathan Applecrumb lost to Danny Irvin In General Election 18 Hawks lost re-election #Marcus Basset lost to Danny Stevens #Mike Pilot lost to Tod Cooler #Max Ursler lost Cody Gibson #Madison Lewis lost to Ben Cox #Kelly Holiday lost to Todd Townsend #Kathleen Holcomb lost to Cassidy Clifford #Caden Priceman lost to Michael Garrett #Mary Burr-Wincrest lost to Victor Foster #Kate Habbards lost to Vinny Kohs #Patrick Quincy lost to Bob Raker #Craig Crystal lost to Terry Ferber #Linda Harper lost to Mike Berry #Wanda Pokes lost to Tom DeBrian #Rick Conger lost to Janet DeCarlo #Joe Barnes lost to Roger Almond #Bob Emerson lost to Matt Bot #Ernie Fathergill lost to Amanda Cooper-Redgewagon #Bridget McGreen lost to Bruce Westman Open Seats Hawks lost 11 Open Seats # Harris Schanzler replaced by Mike Mango # Tod Harvey replaced by Jody Ellis # Tom Jackson replaced by Matt Rougher # Joe Walters replaced by Sean Davis # Jack Robins replaced by Shelby Morris-Caspar # Marvin O'Malott replaced by Levi Hogg # David Parker replaced by Chuck Becker # Mark Bible replaced by Alex Hampton # Jim Wheeler replaced by Leonard McSmith # Brad Bishop replaced by Rob Birch # Mark Mulligan replaced by Bob Pastor Competitive Election Results Dove Incumbents Incumbents that won 1. Kontutmi * (D) Mike McCormick (Inc.): 57% * (H) Secretary of The Territory Ashley Logan-Gunther: 42% 2. Kalback * (D) Pete Rogers (Inc.): 55% * (I) Garry Orton: 44% 3. Farlonia * (D) Randy Sawyer (Inc.): 50% * (H) Former Senator Chris Cornell: 49% 4. Galla * (D) Ned Durry (Inc.): 52% * (H) Territorial Senator John Campbell: 44% 5. Iarland * (D) Tommy Barber (Inc.): 60% * (H) Territorial Senate Majority Whip Joe Hunt: 39% 6. Kamback * (D) Stan Bachman (Inc.): 51% * (H) Territorial House Minority Leader Patrick Douglas: 47% 7. Malla Minor * (D) Perry LePeon (Inc.): 51% * (H) Congressman Mark Mooney: 47% * (I) Attorney Eric Cutter: 2% 8. Misherland * (D) Richard Stewart (Inc.): 51% * (H) Former Congressman Mike Scrivener: 46% 9. New Mezzorigino * (D) Sally Machez (Inc.): 57% * (H) Attorney General Greg Kingston: 43% 10. Owea * (D) Jason Kendall (Inc.): 65% * (H) County Executive Eric FrtizGibson: 35% 11. Omahaloa * (D) Martha Franklin (Inc.): 57% * (H) Territorial Representative John Door: 42% 12. South Cordonia * (D) Nicole Hendly (Inc.): 57% * (H) Territorial Senator and 252 Nominee Victor Schneider: 42% 13. Wintoicon * (D) Steve Waters (Inc.): 52% * (H) Businesswoman Marcella Boyle: 47% Incumbents that lost # Beyclaina * (H) Congressman Donald McGooding: 52% * (D) Mark James (Inc.): 46% 2. Jurdal * (H) Territorial Senator Judy Fisherman: 51% * (D) Brian Nelson (Inc.): 47% 3. Pyslvannia * (H) Territorial Treasurer Todd Wasp: 55% * (D) Todd Cornet (Inc.): 45% 4. Akylvannia * (I) Former Mayor Berry Walters: 50% * (D) Scott Piper (Inc.): 48% Hawk Incumbents Incumbents that won 1. Victoria * (H) Mike Watson (Inc.): 49.9% * (D) Former Territorial Treasurer Eric Gates: 49.1% 2. New Hanshyan * (H) Jessica Schauffler (Inc.): 51.5% * (D) Former Senator from Mattachua Sam Baker: 48.5% 3. Cosmora * (H) Jonathan Hagaman: 50% * (D) Former Congressman and 248 Nominee Ben Butterworth: 47% 4. Majorcola * (H) Mike Dundee (Inc.): 50% * (D) County Executive John Jefferson: 45% 5. Rochina * (H) Tom Walls (Inc.): 54% * (D) Businessman and 248 Candidate John Hagar: 46% 6. Cenntuon * (H) Daniel Malory (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman and 252 Nominee Ted Figures: 48% 7. West Moreyland * (H) Josh Douglas (Inc.): 50% * (D) Former Special Agent Danny Bonding: 48% 8. South Pacheco * (H) Karen Syracuse (Inc.): 55% * (D) War Veteran Wilma Ryan: 42% 9. Center Valleys * (H) Josh McNathan (Inc.) 52% * (D) Businessman Tom Armellio: 48% 10. Ferced * (H) John Coaster (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman Jerry Tarantella: 49% 11. Rhoeland * (H) Leah Stockholm (Inc): 50.2% * (D) Businessman Mike Acadia: 49.8% Incumbents that lost 1. Articanna * (D) Attorney General Danny Stevens: 50% * (H) Marcus Basset (Inc.): 47% 2. Arckansalt * (D) Congressman Tod Cooler: 57% * (H) Mike Pilot (Inc.) 40% 3. Calderalo * (D) Congressman Cody Gibson: 50% * (H) Max Ursler (Inc.): 48% 4. Luisyonna * (D) Congressman Ben Cox: 56% * (H) Madison Lewis (Inc.): 44% 5. North Cindanna * (D) Territorial House Speaker Todd Townsend: 50% * (H) Kelly Holiday (Inc.): 48% 6. Eprait * (D) Territorial Senator Michael Garrett: 52% * (H) Caden Priceman (Inc.): 43% 7. Carlotteland * (D) Congressman Victor Fosters: 53% * (H) Mary Burr-Wincrest (Inc.): 47% 8. North Savolina * (D) Mayor Vinny Kohls: 51% * (H) Kate Habbards (Inc.): 49% 9. Bisonland * (D) Former Congressman Cassidy Clifford: 51% * (H) Kathleen Holcomb (Inc.): 49% 10. Braelia * (D) Businesswoman Terry Ferber: 50% * (H) Craig Crystal (Inc.): 45% 11. Hochia * (D) Congressman Mike Berry: 50% * (H) Linda Harper (Inc.): 49% 12. Itland * (D) Businessman Bob Raker: 50% * (H) Patrick Quincy (Inc.): 45% 13. Reeberland * (D) Territorial House Majority Leader Tom DeBrian: 51% * (H) Wanda Pokes (Inc.): 47% 14. Arggleton * (D) Congresswoman Janet DeCarlo: 51% * (H) Rick Conger (Inc.): 48% 15. Aubeserlo * (D) Businessman Roger Almond: 55% * (H) Joe Barnes (Inc.): 45% 16. Malinder * (D) Territorial Representative Matt Bot: 55% * (H) Bob Emerson (Inc.): 44% 17. Imperial Samanra * (D) Territorial Party Chairwoman and Former Congressional Aide Amanda Cooper-Redgewagon: 52% * (H) Ernie Fathergill (Inc.): 41% 18. Matterland * (D) Businessman Bruce Westman: 53% * (H) Bridget McGreen (Inc.): 44% Open Seats Open Seats won by Doves 1. Gregora * (D) Businessman Doug Paris: 53% * (H) Businesswoman Mabel Niles: 45% To Replace Retiring Senator Sam Churchill 2. Calredenal * (D) Territorial Senator Stanley Kirkbright: 48% * (H) Businessman Liam Roberts: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Bob McKorea 3. Toka * (D) Attorney General Grant Adams: 60% * (H) Territorial Senator Whitney Davids: 40% To Replace Retiring Senator Roger Porter 4. Large Rohl * (D) Businessman Frank Hilton: 52% * (H) Former Mayor Peter Hughes 44% To Replace Retiring Senator Tom Gillmore 5. Carrol's Springland * (D) Territorial House Majority Leader Bob West: 54% * (H) Former Imperial EM Director Jimmy Whitmer: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Tod Coyle 6. Mefeldan * (D) Former Territorial Senator Robert Zaoui: 58% * (D) Businessman Jack Levy: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Scott Daniels 7. Burocean * (D) Former Mayor Tyson McAdams: 55% * (H) City Councilor Amy Beauregard: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator John Ryan 8. Chertonigan * (D) County Executive Rick Cosine: 56% * (H) Dr. Melvin Trevor: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator John Greenwich Open Seats Gained by Doves 1. West Arcoline * (D) Businessman Mike Mango: 57% * (H) Former Chief of Staff to Senator Harris Schanzler, Henry Rhodes: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Harris Schanzler 2. Iyewa * (D) Territorial Senator Jody Ellis: 52% * (H) Congressman Bob Bradly: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator Tod Harvey 3. South Dellisa * (D) Former Governor Matt Rougher: 50% * (H) Former Congressional Aide Rob Wayland: 30% * (I) Former Senator Luis Presser: 17% * (I) Former Territorial Senator Greg Howards: 3% To Replace Retiring Senator Tom Jackson 4. Marzika * (D) Congressman Sean Davis: 58% * (H) Territorial Senator Ashley Carper: 40% To Replace Retiring Senator Joe Walters 5. West Victoria * (D) Congresswoman Shelby Morris-Caspar: 63% * (H) Secretary of The Territory Nancy Tanker: 36% To Replace Retiring Senator Jack Robins 6. Michaeland * (D) Businessman, 234 Congressional Nominee and 223 Congressional Special Election Candidate Levi Hogg: 52% * (D) Lt. Governor Alexander Black: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator Marvin O'Malott 7. Mallakewus * (D) Businessman and 252 Nominee Chuck Becker: 49% * (H) Attorney General and 252 Nominee for Governor, Marie Cooker: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator David Parker 8. Arlansa * (D) Former Congressman and 248 Nominee Alex Hampton: 56% * (H) Former Congressman Martin Reed: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Mark Bible 9. Garland * (D) Congressman Leonard McSmith: 52% * (H) Governor Julia Griswold: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Jim Wheeler 10. East Decloo * (D) Businessman Rob Birch: 51% * (H) Territorial House Minority Leader Peyton Morgan: 49% To Replace Retiring Senator Brad Bishop 11. Poagusta * (D) Former Territorial Treasurer Bob Pastor: 47% * (H) Former Territorial Senate Minority Leader Erica Chills: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Mark Mulligan Open Seats Won by Hawks 1. Pearl Island * (H) Territorial Senator Mason Turker: 52% * (D) Former Senator Chad Dukes: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Claire Hannah 2. Bellway * (H) Attorney General Katie Ryder: 53% * (D) Former Territorial Senator Majority Leader Brad Buckley: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator Cindy McCarrey 3. Millerland * (H) Congressman Gordon Patrick: 55% * (D) Former Secretary of The Territory Tina Lynch-Lamb: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Chris Lennard Open Seats Gained by Hawks 1. Berchanigo * (H) Mayor and 252 Nominee Pat Agmeyer: 51% * (D) Veteran Peter Chester: 49% To Replace Retiring Senator Greg Murphy 2. Imayana * (H) Congressman John Dudley: 52% * (D) Territorial Treasurer Robert Murphy: 46% To Replace Senator Doug Lipper, who lost re-nomination